happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy AI Teams
There are loads of AI Teams, ranging from Very easy to Ultra hard. Here is the list of the names and the enemies in order from the Very Easy to Ultra Hard. ---- Normal Enemy : Mob Team Difficulty: Very Easy Cat food Dog food Hommos Scaper SABA Tuna Corn Potage Mushroom Spinach Oyster Herring Tomato sauce Baked bean Luncheon meat Sweet corn Strengths:NONE? Weaknesses: Very weak enemies ---- Normal Enemy : Killer Tomatoes?! Difficulty: Very Easy Tomurdock Tomalauren Tomanda Tomegan Tomasquinth Tomagee Tomardiner Tomarlel Tomenry Tomarson Tomatrick Tomalfred Tomalford Tomanton Tomadrian Strengths: Tomatoes! Weaknesses: Very low defense HP, and really east to beat. ---- Normal Enemy : Band of Warriors Difficulty: Very Easy ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: Weaknesses: Generally weak ---- Normal Enemy : Living Dead Difficulty: Easy E-Z ZombieMaker Hard Enemy Dr. Airhead Hard Enemy Conrad Palmer Lorane Barlow Soane Titus Almon Lynette Franken Nicolas Althea Cliff Stein Strengths: infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and Warcry which disrupts you alot) Weaknesses: Weak apart from the hard enemys ---- Normal Enemy: The Spooks Difficulty:Easy GHOST KING '''Hard Enemy Ding-ding Clink Crisp Rattle Rustle Clang Phunk Smack Babble Clack Fek Munch Mewl Ungh '''Strengths:Heavy electricity users, paralyze you alot. Weaknesses:Pitiful damage, bad teamwork. Normal Enemy : Band of Mages Difficulty: Easy Bror Brunold Djamel Eggar Grovlez Helbig Ica Chang Jurgen Nieto Oudareado Rafita Sidor Stepanovich Vakulenko ??? Strengths: Long range attacks Weaknesses: Weak Seperate ---- Normal Enemy : Fire Elementals Difficulty: Easy Acrylonitril Acetylene Methane Propane Butane Pentane Ethylene Propylene Butylene Toluene Methanol Acetone Isobutane Cyclopropane Nitroglycerine Strengths: Long range attacks, Fire attacks stop you attacking. Weaknesses: Weak Seperate, easiest elementals. Normal Enemy: Fire Fighters Difficulty: Easy ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strength:Fire attacks stop you attacking, they work as a team. Weakness: Normal Enemy : Band of Clerics Difficulty: Easy YAMADA Hard Enemy Sexton Barioni Wideen Monod Persson Ninetto Brighi Nils Pius Paolo Marcel Bernard Stive Holbein Strengths: Heal each other, support each other, build towers fast. Weaknesses: Weak Seperate. Normal Enemy : Black Smith's Helpers Difficulty: Easy ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: An all Clerics/Warrior team.Annoying Spam, Sacred Armor, and dispel make them tricky. Weakness: Killing clerics, then warriors. ---- Normal Enemy: Sand People Difficulty: Normal ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: Weakness: Normal Enemy : Space Aliens Difficulty: Normal? CREATURE Hard Enemy M15 M27 M42 NGC1539 NGC2068 NGC6618 NGC869 M82 NGC5457 IC4703 M97 NGC205 NGC7293 NGC224 Strengths:Shoot fireballs with precise aim. Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing. ---- Normal Enemy : Heavy Dudes Difficulty: Normal FAT HAM FAT NOODLES FAT STEAK FAT BACON FAT STEW FAT CAKE FAT SOUP FAT PIZZA FAT SUGAR FAT MEAT FAT CURRY FAT OIL FAT SUSHI FAT GRATIN FAT CHEESE Strengths: Quite a decent defense on the warriors, Spam, rush skills , and use Sacred Armor.They have high HP. Weaknesses: They aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. ---- Normal Enemy : Ice Elementals Difficulty: Hard ICE DEMON Hard Enemy Clean Snowman Ugly Snowman Blobby Snowman Cute Snowman Snow woman Snow lady Snow girl Snow chit Snow Beauty Snow granny Kitty Sassy Samantha Max Strengths: Spams and turns you into snowmen oftenly, attacks from long range. Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. ---- Normal Enemy: Samurai Clan Difficulty: Normal ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths:A Warrior team.Decent attack, but is a more defensive team. Weakness:Slow. Hit from behind. Major Enemy : Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Dr.AirHead Hard Enemy IQ-9EX Hard Enemy IQ-9SP Hard Enemy IQ-3200R IQ-3500R IQ-3800R IQ-8500M IQ-5000T IQ-1111L IQ-2222L IQ-4100R IQ-4400R IQ-5500T IQ-7500M IQ-8000M Strengths: They mostly use stun weapons and rocket man, 3 Hard Enemies. Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. ---- Major Enemy: Ninja Clan Difficulty: Normal ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: Spinning blade ,Spam.Decent Defense, but mostly offensive.Quick. Weaknesses: Easy to hit from behind.Low HP. Major Enemy : Demonic Knights Difficulty: Hard Superbia Luxuria Invidia Venom Rancor Gloom Gula Ira Acedia Avaritia Grief Chaos Abandon Alarm Vice Strengths: Very high Defense.An ALL warrior team.Use some Sacred Armor.High HP. Weaknesses:Attack them in groups. ---- Major Enemy : Dark Team Difficulty: Hard Dark King Dark Princess Dark Knight General Marshal ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Weaknesses: ---- Major Enemy : Light Team Difficulty: Hard KING Hard Enemy PRINCESS Hard Enemy Jan Bob Frank Dino Jack Lian ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths:Very High Defence, work well together. Weaknesses: ---- Major Enemy : The Super Vile Bunch Difficulty: Ultra Hard ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Strengths: Extremely Hard to beat. Weaknesses: Rarely show up. ---- Category:Pages by Manic Ado Category:Enemy AI Team